creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lunaspuffle/Dragon girl
Introduction Yes, come in. State your name and your species. Oh, you're just a human, what a pity. You are the weakest athlete us dragons have ever met, but you are the smartist. Pity, many humans think dragons are just fantasy. They're wrong. In fact, I have met humans. I am the ultimate dragon keeper, smartest, fastest dragon there every was. But many believe dragons have dissapeared. So I have sent the only dragongirl we have, Hoshi. My daughter, she lives with her japanese mother on earth. Hoshi's two main objectives: find out more about human life, and find the dragon's eye. Chapter 1 What's school? "What's school?" I asked "School is the place your mission is about, that's where you learned to be a human." My mom answered "But what if I don't wanna?" "You have to, unless you want to dissapoint your father." Ouch. Didn't see that coming, my dad's strict to everyone. He'll burn my tail if I don't "Fine." "Well, you better hurry, the bus is coming, and bring your cell phone." Hrrump. I brought my hevy bagish thing and went off. I also brought this thing that closes with a screen on it. I started going on that yellow "bus" my mom was talking about. I was almost in when I tripped and fell on my face. The whole bus bursted into laughter. What a horrible day to start my first school. Chapter 2 Stupid Locker I went to my "locker" that was up on the top. I hate it. It's because NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU REACH IT IT"S ALWAYS ONE INCH FROM YOUR FACE! In fact I gat so mad at it that I shot one of my claws at it. Then, the thing clanged open. I gave it a smirk and thought to myself "Ha! you tried to keep it locker but I got it open, you better not do that again or I'll brak the whole locker with my fist!" I looked around and saw a girl next to me. She had bright sky blue eyes and dark black hair. "Hey there!" she said, "What's your name?" I blinked realizing that she was talking to me. "H-Hoshi" The strange girl gave me a smirk. "Well, H-hoshi, nice to meet ya! My name's Sunshine!" "Weird name" I thought as I hid my claws behind my back and withdrew them. "What kind of classes do ya have?" Sunshine looked at my hands and saw the paper I was holding. "Can I see?" "Sure.." "Hmm... 1st...gym... 2nd...math...3rd...science...5th...activity wheel...6th...language arts...7th...social studies." She gave me a sunny look. No wonder she was named Sunshine! Her smile could light a thousand stars! "You've got all the same classes as me!" Sunshine hopped around in glee. A bell rang loudly. "BRIIIINNNNGGG!" Everyone started running. Why was everyone running? Was there an emergency? If there was I would have to grab Sunshine and fly out quick! "C'mon we're going to be late for class!" "Ohhh, so that's why they're running, my father would wiped me for being foolish." I thought, blushing. I raced after Sunshine who was already five dragon's feet away from me. "Report one, I got my first friend!" Category:Blog posts Category:Lunaspuffle Category:Stories